fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Road to Rule
The Road to Rule is a system similar to leveling up that has been newly implemented into Fable III. It is a 3D environment of a road blocked by several gates. Gates are opened by amassing a set number of followers (re: Guild Seals), and every time a player passes through a gate it is interpreted as leveling up. In between gates are chests that are opened by spending Guild Seals; opening many chests hinders the player's speed through the game (the interpretation is that a player 'loses followers' for each chest he/she opens). Each chest contains new parts of gameplay, from spells and combat upgrades to property packs and expression expansions. If the player only wants to rush through to the end, then he/she is able to open one chest per gate, and return for the rest later. The Hero will be guided through the area by Theresa, and the road can be reached through a Cullis Gate from the Sanctuary. The chests are colour coordinated into 3 different groups to give different experiences in Fable III. Red Chests give a more combat orientated gameplay. Green Chests give more simulation to the game, providing a better experience of being a Rebel or King. Finally, Blue Chests give gameplay an economic twist to different regions in the game. As the Hero opens certain chests their weapons will morph based on things they did prior to opening said chest. For example: Opening a chest to increase power with Melee weapons will also morph the weapon once. Gates It is currently unknown as to how many gates there are. You open gates by completing quests linked to the story line. Chests After Gate #1: Fireball Spell (1 Guild Seal) After Gate #2: Dye Pack 1 -- Red, Blue, Grey, Green (2 Guild Seal) Friend Expression Pack -- Whislte, Hero Pose, Chat (2 Guild Seal) Landlord Pack -- Buy, Rent and Decorate Houses (2 Guild Seal) Melee Level 1 (20 Guild Seal) Ranged Level 1 (20 Guild Seal) Magic Level 1 (20 Guild Seal) Shock Spell (40 Guild Seal) After Gate #3: Lover Expression Pack -- Dance, Hug, Kiss (5 Guild Seal) Family Pack -- Marriage, House Buying, Having Children, Adoption (5 Guild Seal) Upgrade Blacksmith to Level 2 (5 Guild Seal) Upgrade Pie Maker to Level 2 (5 Guild Seal) Upgrade Lute to Level 2 (5 Guild Seal) Melee Level 2 (40 Guild Seal) Magic Level 2 (40 Guild Seal) Magic Level 2 (40 Guild Seal) After Gate #4: Joker Expression Pack -- Tickle, Pat-A-Cake, Chicken Dance (5 Guild Seal) Dye Pack II -- Khaki, Purple, Orange, Pink (5 Guild Seal) Upgrade Blacksmith to Level 3 (10 Guild Seal) Upgrade Pie Maker to Level 3 (10 Guild Seal) Upgrade Lute to Level 3 (10 Guild Seal) Ice Storm (40 Guild Seal) 'After Gate #5:' Dye Pack III -- White, Lime, Yellow, Brown (5 Guild Seal) Entrepreneur Pack -- Haggle and Own shops (5 Guild Seal) Vortex Spell (40 Guild Seal) Spell Weaving -- Combine spells together by wearing two gauntlets (50 Guild Seal) After Gate #6: Bully Expression Pack -- Insult, Point and Laugh, Threaten (5 Guild Seal) Theft Pack (5 Guild Seal) Upgrade Blacksmith to Level 4 (25 Guild Seal) Upgrade Pie Maker to Level 4 (25 Guild Seal) Upgrade Lute to Level 4 (25 Guild Seal) Melee Level 3 (60 Guild Seal) Magic Level 3 (60 Guild Seal) Magic Level 3 (60 Guild Seal) 'After Gate #7:' Good Parenting Pack -- Tickle Child, Pick Up and Hug Child, Cuddle Baby (5 Guild Seal) Hooligan Expression Pack -- Rodeo, Fart on Villager, Vulgar Thrust (5 Guild Seal) Upgrade Blacksmith to Level 5 (60 Guild Seal) Upgrade Pie Maker to Level 5 (60 Guild Seal) Upgrade Lute to Level 5 (60 Guild Seal) Force Push Spell (40 Guild Seal) ' ' After 365 days as King: Extreme Good(Free) Extreme Evil(Free)? Category:Fable III Category:Gameplay